The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant botanically known as Phlox subulata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Florphfabv’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during April 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Phlox cultivars with increased cold tolerance and blue-colored flowers.
The new Phlox cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘G.F. Wilson’, also known as ‘Lilacina’, not patented, characterized by its light lavender-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during April 2009 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2009 in Quedlinburg, Germany has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.